Stuck in Ed
"Stuck in Ed" is the 23rd episode of Season 4 and the 100th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, after the Eds miss out on Kevin's jawbreakers, Eddy can't think of a scam. Desperate for a scam, the Eds decide to go with Ed's solution and "just buy one." Plot The episode begins with Kevin selling his entire garage full of jawbreakers to the kids at rock bottom prices. Kevin makes a small fortune during this endeavor, and the kids are most pleased. The Eds arrive at the scene too late and find nothing but empty shelves and derision as Kevin walks off, quarters billowing from his pockets. Edd unsuccessfully tries to make Eddy feel better by suggesting what a terrible thing it would be if the seams on Kevin's pockets gave out. Kevin would be an ideal target today except that Eddy can't think of a single scam. Edd assures him he only has a mental block, but Ed comes up with a solution that Eddy is desperate enough to go for: to buy a scam idea off of one of the other kids. After Jonny & Plank's rather diverse "Penny dance" fails to impress the Eds due to the fact it's too eccentric for their tastes, Jimmy, who was Eddy's one time apprentice and as Edd reminds him, whom Eddy taught him everything he knows, approaches them. They ask him if he would care to submit an idea for a scam and much to Eddy's delight, Jimmy can think of a money making scam. His plan has very specific and back-breaking requirements and the Eds reluctantly oblige to round up ten electrical extension cords, ten fridges and one hundred fence boards. Upon arrival of all the necessary items, Jimmy reveals that his ultimate scam consists of jumbo-size fruity ice-pops. Ed immediately helps himself to an ice-pop and Edd praises his idea as being both nutritious and refreshing, but Eddy tells Jimmy his plan is stupid and that he will refuse to pay him. Jimmy leaves with his ice-pops and rhetorically asks them to think up a better scam. Desperate to come up with something good, Eddy gets Ed to help him get his brain working again – by having Ed beat his head. He comes up with a scam that would surely appeal to Kevin (a "Find Out Your Hat Size" scam). When they demonstrate it for Kevin, they realize how unimpressed he is and are shocked to find he's spent his newly acquired fortune on Jimmy's ice pops. Jimmy then strolls by with a procession of wagons with boxes and piggy banks stuffed with cash. Seeing Jimmy's success, Eddy is speechless that the latter was right and demands Ed to knock some sense into him again and Ed obliges, as the episode ends as Eddy is clobbered by Ed once again. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': Eddy to be patient while Jimmy thinks "Have faith, Eddy, after all you did teach him everything you know." Eddy: the fourth wall "Oh yeah! Didn't we win an Emmy for that episode?" Edd: dryly "Hardly." ---- *'Jimmy': up the Jawbreakers "Save some for me, you piggies!" ---- *'Jimmy': only one jawbreaker "Out of my way - I'm salivating!" ---- *'Ed': suggesting to Kevin what he forgot to say as he struts off "You forgot to say 'dorks', Kevin!" ---- *'Eddy': to throw Edd off the scent "Oh… must be this malaria, Double D. I'm just gonna go grab me a laxative…" ---- *'Ed': randomly "An apple a day keeps the bus driver away, Double D!" ---- *'Jimmy': "Bubbly bubbly boo! This is the perfect spot for what I like to call, 'Jimmy's Super Duper Scammy Whammy'." ---- *'Eddy': with Jimmy "Oh, I'll think-a something better. ED! Knock some sense into me!" head to ground" ''And make it a good one!" ''clobbered by Ed, almost knocked out "That's it! I've got one! I just thought, Double D. The scam of all scams!" POW! wearily "I'm back, BABY!" Trivia *'Goofs:' **In "A Boy and His Ed," Kevin's garage has a window when the Eds look at his jawbreaker stash, but in this episode when the inside of the garage is shown, there is no window. **When the Eds huddle together, one of Eddy's fingers is the same color as Ed's skin. *Eddy breaks the fourth wall (and refers to "Ed in a Halfshell") by saying, "Oh yeah! Didn't we win an Emmy for that episode?" They did not win an Emmy Award, but the episode was nominated for a Leo Award in 2001. **Edd acknowledges this with his reply of "Hardly." *This is the second time that Jimmy and Jonny had a scam. Jonny's first scam was in "X Marks the Ed." Jimmy's first scam was in "Ed in a Halfshell" and he has a third later on in "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness." *This is the second time Kevin's garage full of jawbreakers is explicitly shown. The first time was in "A Boy and His Ed." *If one listens closely while the dollar bill-filled piggy banks are passing the screen, the slot machine noises for a win can be heard. *When Ed said "An apple a day keeps the bus driver away" to Edd, he's referencing the common phrase "An apple a day keeps the doctor away." This isn't the first time that Ed has made a reference to a bus driver in an episode. *Apparently, Eddy can't think of a scam on rare occasions such as this episode, but the effects of it are not the same as in "Laugh Ed Laugh." In that episode, Eddy goes insane because there's nobody around to scam, but in this episode, Eddy merely suffers a blow to his pride because he has no good ideas left. Video See also *You Think It We Buy It *Jimmy's Super Duper Scammy Whammy *Find Out Your Hat Size Category:Episodes Category:Season 4